Remote monitoring of network conditions may include a computer system receiving network device updates from the network device itself. These network device updates may include status information with regard to the network device and network traffic processed by this network device. Status information may include the amount of traffic passing across a network, whether the device or other devices within the network are operable, or other suitable information.